pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-No
You look pretty awesome. - 14:42, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :cause i am No 14:44, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::No your not, your a Pratt. Don't be so stupid as to vandalize pages like that. --Reject o' EMP 14:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::He unvandalised it, the Dervish guy is the one vandalising, lrn2history plx. Please tell me that you are not a sock and are just this awesome from day one No. - 14:47, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::former ip nub No 14:48, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Well maybe I missread, but I swore I saw the name on it :/ Apoligees if you didn't. --Reject o' EMP 14:49, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::+1 to No. You can have my crappy generic template now - 14:51, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Hi User: }| } No 14:57, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::First fail. Lord of all tyria 14:58, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::I thought it was appropriate to fail at using my own template on your page. - 14:58, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::You've got a long way to go. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:00, 13 June 2008 (EDT) No 15:00, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Tab made mine, I don't like how I have to parse Misery in, I think I'll just edit the template so it works properly at some point. - 15:01, 13 June 2008 (EDT) supposed to put the person your spamming this template on as a parameter No 15:04, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Ya, I know, I just forget occasionally, usually I catch myself and fix it before anyone notices, but you deserve it like it is. That's how full of win I think you are already. - 15:08, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh and you are actually supposed to put yourself in the template so it says it's from you, it automatically puts the name of the person you are spamming in. - 15:08, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::NO! Really nice username, I liked it. --'Tiger' grrr!! 15:19, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::suprised i got it, thought somebody else would of taken its epicness No 15:20, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Hi, ty for reverting that stupid Zaj's vandalisment from my userpage (and from the build I posted). ;-) — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 15:39, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Abandoned Use a stub tag instead. Thanks for cleaning up, though. Also, what ever happened to user:Yes? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:10, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :User:Yes is a communist bastard No 21:10, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Commies you say? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) GO TEAM AMERICA No 21:18, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :TBH, I'm an ACTUAL Communist. And I did upload Commy Cube, Comrade Wario, and Communist Pacman. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:24, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::<3 Communism. The by far best ideology that exists, unfortunately it sucks in reality - but capitalism sucks even more ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:58, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Communism is a terrible ideology, it encourages mediocrity. — Skakid 11:53, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Fascism is the way to go, communism sucks balls. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:54, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::gogo socialism, carebears ftw No 10:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Gogo capitalism. end of discussion. Brandnew. 10:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::tbh we should elect leaders based on how well they fight in the Thunderdome. A midget riding a giant with the mind of a child can't possibly be worse than the prospects we have at the moment. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:58, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I believe the end of the discussion was actually "carebears ftw" - 11:09, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Open up and shutdown baby. Brandnew. 11:10, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::TWO MAN ENTAH ONE MAN LEAVE! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:12, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Which one is U.S.? Go whatever -ism US is!-Jax010 20:38, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :capitalism........... No 21:02, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Userpage Once again Dont wins. Brandnew. 11:13, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :no, rawr > Dont No 11:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :: :( ~ ĐONT TALK 11:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Not anymore youseehmm. Brandnew. 11:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::yay even moar vandalism, makes me feel like people actually care No 11:17, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Why would anyone ever remove Grumpy bear? :< - 11:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) mine was best :( —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Because I've never even seen an episode of carebeares, assuming its a TV show. shoot me. Brandnew. 11:19, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNm5Hqow78I No 11:20, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No wins again. - 14:23, 19 June 2008 (EDT) For you I have the same userbox on my page. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:08, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :yay, thanks for the box! No 10:11, 27 June 2008 (EDT) so I hurd you dont like pokemans. :( *crys* --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:44, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :pokemon is like raping a chicken and expecting someone to care No 18:47, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::wtf? 212.116.219.108 18:56, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::wtf? No 18:57, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:39, 28 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Uber_professional_uber_duber_mega_playarrr He's joking around, and probably a sock of someone who's already here. Lighten up. --71.229 15:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :oh igor, im stupid No 15:20, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Me too. If I knew it was him, I would've joined you. :< --71.229 15:21, 30 June 2008 (EDT) User_talk:96.25.126.253 Don't ever do that again. Trolling isn't acceptable. -Auron 05:28, 4 July 2008 (EDT)